Alcamoth
Alcamoth, or the Imperial Capital Alcamoth (Japanese: , Kōto Akamōto, alt. Imperial City Achamoth; English dub: ), is the Royal Capital City of Bionis. Populated by the High Entia race, it is the biggest city in Xenoblade Chronicles. The city hovers over Eryth Sea, and can only be reached from the teleporter at Centre Gate. Most of Alcamoth is sheltered from weather, but its clear domes allow the outside weather to be seen. The weather changes to a constant thunderstorm during the first visit to Prison Island, and returns to normal afterwards. Important note: After the events at the Mechonis Core, it becomes impossible to skip travel into Alcamoth. The Centre Gate becomes the only way into the capital city. Skip traveling out of Alcamoth, however, remains possible. Landmarks and Locations Landmarks Landmarks GF * Main Entrance * Fountain of Hope * Fountain of Eternity Landmarks 1F * Imperial Palace * Ascension Hall Landmarks 2F * Whitewing Palace * Imperial Villa Locations Locations 1F * Great Hall * Melfica Road Locations 2F * Revelation Hall * Sky Terrace * Audience Chamber Points of Interest * Ether Furnace Controls * Secret Club Enemies Story Event Enemies * Guard Entia * Scout Entia * Wizard Entia NPCs * Arielle * Atael * Baroba * Caul * Cian * Don Argentis * Donnis * Elior * En Argentis * Galdo * Galvin * Jer'ell * Kaleka * Kaelin * Kurralth * Lar'shen * Lecrough * Lesunia * Lunara * Ma'crish * Merisa * Miriall * Mir'leiz * Naroth * Nelo * Piko * Popipo * Ricoth * Rozeal * Ruthan * Scarlen * Talia * Talonyth * Teelan * Vidian * Vol'aren * Yura * Zain * Zel Argentis Heart-to-Hearts * "So Close, Yet So Far" ** Shulk and Melia - Cloudy Affinity * "A Breathtaking Sight" ** Reyn and Melia - Heart Affinity * "Brother and Sister" ** Fiora and Dunban - Green Affinity * "The Forefathers" ** Fiora and Riki - Green Affinity * "Melia's Imperial Villa" ** Fiora and Melia - Green Affinity * "Ancient Astrology" ** Sharla and Melia - Cloudy Affinity Collectopaedia Quests Post-Mechonis Core Alcamoth The only way to enter the city after this point is to use the transporter from Centre Gate at Eryth Sea. The enemies here are the High Entia that do not have Homs DNA, and have been transformed into Telethia. Post-Mechonis Core Enemies Normal Minor Enemies * Arel Telethia * Aora Telethia * Asara Telethia Quest-Exclusive Enemies * Primordial Telethia * Telethia Arielle * Telethia Donnis * Telethia Galdo * Telethia Galvin * Telethia Kaelin * Telethia Lecrough * Telethia Lesunia * Telethia Vol'aren Etymology It is possible that Alcamoth's name is derived from Achamoth, one of several terms from Gnosticism found in the game. Achamoth is the "Lower Sophia", the part that fell or was left behind outside of the pleroma. Gallery Alcamoth.png Alcamoth 1.jpg Alcamoth 6.jpg Alcamoth 5.jpg Alcamoth 4.jpg Alcamoth 3.jpg Alcamoth 2.jpg Mechon Alcamoth Raid.jpg|Mechon attack on Alcamoth Eryth Sea 2.jpg|Alcamoth seen from below at Eryth Sea Artcamoth of Alcamoth.jpg|Alcamoth artwork Category:Bionis Locations Category:Alcamoth Category:XC1 Areas